The Policemen's Ball
by KC Clark
Summary: GSR...It's going to be interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**The Policeman's Ball**

**Summary:** This story is on of those one's that has to have certain things in them. It's my first one like it and I don't know how good of a job I did so R&R. The CSI team goes to the Policeman's Ball and two of our people find their selves going home together. (Will be more than one chapter)

"Here you go honey…oh, and dress nice." Brass teased dropping the invitations on Grissom's desk.

"Oh, joy to the world the Policeman's Ball. I can hardly wait." Grissom said sarcastically picking them up.

"Come on Gil, you CSI's need to have a little fun all the guys at the station think you are a bunch of stiffs and I'm personally getting sick of defending you guys."

Brass smiled and disappeared down the hall.

Grissom grabbed his suitcase and walked down to the break room where the team had gathered for the last few minutes of shift.

Grissom dropped an invitation in font of each and walked over to the coffee pot to pour himself a final cup of coffee.

"No," Catherine whined looking up at him and frowning.

"Yes, I'm afraid it's that time of year again." Grissom said taking a long drink of his coffee before continuing grimly. "Remember to dress nicely and Cath no sluttish dress this year ok."

Grissom watched as Catherine smiled up at him.

"My dress was just fine last year thank you very much." Catherine said looking at Warick who was beet red.

"Yeah, until Warick dipped you and your tata's flew out." Greg chimed from the chair beside Nick.

"One wardrobe malfunction and they all want a piece." Catherine remarked causing Sara to snort a laugh and Grissom to spit his coffee back in his cup.

"You heard me Catherine Clara Willows." Grissom said eyeing her with a smile.

"Yes mother, no wait my mother wasn't that bad." Catherine said matter-of-factly getting up and stretching. "I'm going home; see you guys at the ball tonight." She said disappearing down the hallway.

"I'll see you guys later I have to go shopping for a dress to wear to this stupid thing." Sara growled taking off down the hallway also.

Nick, Warick, Greg, and Grissom all left after them and went home to start preparing for the nights events.

Sara walked into the small boutique and immediately felt stupid when she caught sight of the frilly pink dresses and extremely uncomfortable looking high heels.

A store clerk excused herself from a browsing customer and made her was over to Sara, who was wondering almost stupidly around the rows of dresses.

"Can I help you, Miss?" The woman asked with a fake as hell smile plastered on her face.

"Yes actually, you can tell me where I can find something to wear to a ball." Sara said looking at a frilly pink dress beside her.

"Well depends on what kind you're looking for and exactly how formal this ball is." The clerk said becoming more excited with the situation.

"Well, it's the Policeman's Ball and I just want something that screams you can look but don't touch." Sara said thoughtfully to the other woman thinking about what Grissom would think if she showed up in something short and sexy.

"I think I have just the thing in mind."

The woman motioned for Sara to fallow her to the back of the store.

Sara left the store with the dress box and shoe box in her arms.

She was going to show Gilbert Grissom just what he was missing and she would have fun doing it.

Warick looked from his drink and spotted Sara by the door shrugging off her coat.

He was almost knocked backward by the sight of her.

She was wearing a silk red dress that came to about mid-thigh. The font was of her dress was low leaving little to wonder. Her hair was pulled back in a bun with several strands hanging down in large elegant curls. A large red jewel hung down between her breasts drawling attention to them.

Greg whistled and perked up on his bar stool holding his tequila shot in hand.

"Damn, who knew she looked that good underneath all them clothes." He said as she walked across the room to them.

"Hey boys," she said happily sitting down and crossing her legs.

Greg nodded and swallowed his shot waving for the bartender to bring him another.

"Where do you get off?" Catherine asked walking over to Sara and tapping her on the shoulder.

"Catherine, what's wrong? What did I do?" Sara asked with a grin knowing exactly what she'd done.

"Hiding a body like that is a crime you and I _both_ know that." Catherine commented motioning for Sara to stand and turn around.

They heard the sound of three men talking and laughing looking up to find Nick, Brass, and Grissom walking toward them.

They pulled up short and looked at the sight before them.

"Sara Marie Sidle, where did you get that dress?" Nick asked looking at her like his eyes would bulge out of his head.

"Kathy & Kelly's, on the strip." Sara said watching as Grissom's eyes moved over her.

Grissom didn't know what to do when he saw Sara dressed in that dress. Standing in front of the bar like that looking all sexy and…hot.

Grissom just stared at her and walked over to a stool and sat down.

She looked so comfortable standing there in front of all the police officers and the day shift CSI's; she seemed to be enjoying the company of her friends and co-workers.

Greg feel from his stool five times since Grissom had sat down at the bar and began ordering one beer after the another trying his damnedest to get drunk enough to have to go home early. Greg had obviously had enough for one night this was made obvious when Sara sat down beside him and began to converse with him.

"I saw you dancing with Nick, Warick, and Brass a while ago…if I didn't know you were madly in love with Grissom I would have told Brass to keep an eye open because you where all up in his grill." Greg said laying his head down on the bar.

"I think you need to get away from the bar for a while Greg. Next year they should make you pay for drinks instead of having an open bar." Sara growled and smacked Greg on the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Greg whined rubbing his head with his hand and holding the other out to try and prevent future blows.

"For what you said just now." Sara explained taking a sip of her beer.

"Hey, look at this I got it of Sophia a few hours ago…she was going to throw it away."

Greg pulled up his pants leg to reveal a silk red garter. Sara laughed and pulled her dress up to her hip revealing her gun and a matching black garter belt.

"We match," Greg chirped smiling at her.

"I have to get a picture of this." Catherine said to Brass getting up and pulling her digital camera from her purse.

"Smile for the camera." Catherine said getting in front of them and holding up the camera.

Sara put on a genuine smile and threw her leg across Greg's lap who then put his hand on her thigh and plastered a large smile to his face.

Catherine snapped the picture and then dead laughing as she walked away to find Nick and Warick.

Greg let go of Sara's leg and laid his head back down on the bar.

"I'm going home." Greg said standing up and walking toward the door. Leaving Grissom and Sara alone at the bar.

"You look nice tonight Sara." Grissom commented when she turned and smiled at him.

"Thank you. You look very nice yourself." She said turning to look at the dance floor which was filled with people.

"Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle how are you two? Hope there's no trouble in paradise." Ecklie had appeared looking rather drunk with a horrified looking Sophia behind him.

"Conrad, we're just fine and I'm afraid there's nothing to report on paradise, no one's found it yet." Grissom commented coolly when Ecklie placed his hand on Sara's shoulder and lend closer to her.

"Damn Miss, Sidle, I never knew you had this body or you'd have been in my bed a long time ago." Ecklie whispered loud enough for Grissom and Sara to hear.

Before Grissom could react Sara had drawn her gun and pinned Ecklie against the wall with the gun held to his temple.

"You listen to me you sleazy son of a bitch if you ever so much as look at me like that again I'll kill you." Sara threatened and for good measure pulled the hammer back on her gun.

Ecklie gave a squeal of terror and looked at Grissom his eyes begging him to call her off.

"You shouldn't have said that Conrad." He said before turned around picking up his beer.

Sara let Ecklie go and he scurried away to the bathroom, Sophia in toe behind him.

Putting her gun away Sara reached for her drink and headed for the balcony, the floor parted like the Red Sea for Mosses.

Conrad was back in full swing at around mid-night drinking and partying it up with his fellow co-workers.

Grissom walked out to the balcony to find Sara sitting in one of the lawn chairs there drinking and looking out over the city.

"Hey," he said sitting down beside her and looking out over the city as well.

"Hey, to you too." Sara said smiling over at him.

Grissom took her hand for some unknown reason but Sara didn't make any move to pull away. She liked the way her hand felt in his.

"Oh Gil," Conrad Ecklie appeared on the balcony just as Grissom was getting ready to say something about Sara's outfit.

"Yes Conrad." Grissom said looking up as he staggered out onto the balcony. In Grissom's mind he secretly hoped Ecklie would get a little to close to the edge and fall off.

"You know how you're always trying to find a way to show me up…Well, here's your chance five minutes on the dance floor bring Sexy Sara with you." Ecklie winked at her and disappeared back inside.

Grissom and Sara looked at each other. Grissom still held her hand. Sara didn't make any move to pull away so he took that as a sign to keep a hold of it.

"Did Ecklie just challenge me to a dance off?" He asked looking at Sara.

"Yeah, and he just called me Sexy Sara." She quavered at the thought.

"Are you up to showing him up?" Sara asked Grissom causing his eyes to widen in shock. "I just thought we could mess with him for a bit his to drunk to dance worth anything so we could easily make a fool of him." Sara reasoned looking at Grissom with interest.

"Let's show Ecklie how to dance. Shall we?" Grissom questioned standing up guiding Sara back into the building.

"I'll take you up on that offer, Conrad. Let's see what you can do?" Grissom said when he found Ecklie and Sophia slow dancing in the middle of the dance floor.

Applauds burst forth and Ecklie smiled.

"Con on Sweet Cheeks let's cut a rug." Ecklie said jerking Sophia into his arms as La Comparsita began and everyone cleared the floor for the two couples to show their stuff.

Grissom took Sara's right hand and placed his other on the small of her back. She was smiling and looked rather at ease with the fact they were getting ready to do the tango in front of the entire police force and the crime lab.

Their hips touched as they dance creating a pleasing friction between them.

Grissom and Sara moved together like it was second nature for them to be dancing together.

Ecklie stumbled around stupidly trying to keep up with them. He was unsuccessful.

They were made for each other. Their hands fit together perfectly, their hips were curved together perfectly and they moved together with the knowledge of secret lovers.

Grissom dipped Sara, 'ohs' and 'aws' come from the people standing around them as applauded broke out.

The song ended and they broke apart. Sara held up her and Grissom's still joined hand as the applauds grew into yells and whistles.

Ecklie disappeared as did Sophia. Grissom smiled when he saw the two slip out the door unnoticed.

They made their way back outside to their chairs and resumed their drinking and talking.

"So how did I do?" Sara asked sitting down and taking a long drink of her beer.

"You did wonderful. I really had fun." Grissom said giving Sara a soft smile. She returned it and took a long swig of her pink drink. Grissom's eyes didn't leave hers as he took a drink of his beer and studied her.

_'I wonder if now would be a good time to ask her to come over to my place or should I wait?'_ Grissom thought to himself as he finally looked away from Sara and out over the city. He'd noticed her hip was uncovered and he could see the barrel of her gun but that wasn't the only thing he could see. Sara's bare skin played peck-a-boo with his eyes as he let them travel over her long legs with odd placed curves. He bet if they were to lay together that those oddly placed curves would fit perfectly with his. He looked away at the floor when Sara noticed he was checking her out and pulled at the hem of her dress.

Sara should have known that the dress was a mistake. Sure she'd wanted Grissom to notice her but there were other ways of getting a man's attention than dressing like a whore. She felt stupid and her legs were getting cold in the open air. Absently she bent down and rubbed her hands over her leg and warmed her flesh. Grissom watched as she let her hands move over the skin. She caught him looking and abruptly stopped moving her hands.

"Are you cold?" He asked his voice strained as he took off his coat and offered it to her. Sara accepted it and draped it across her legs. Grissom resumed looking away from her at the city lights and she continued to drink her tonic and look down at the coat covering her legs. She'd been extremely stupid to wear the dress or to even buying the damn thing for that matter. It was so low cut she almost swear that her breast were going to fall out, even through it was obvious that they weren't going anywhere. She cleared her throat and took another drink.

Grissom looked back around at her and caught her checking him out. She blushed and looked away at his coat over her legs. Grissom knew that he needed to say something funny or witty to make her laugh but he couldn't think of anything. He wanted to tell her he was in love with her or that he wanted her so bad that it was almost unbearable. He was so lost in the thought that he didn't notice Sara get up and walk over to the edge of the balcony. He didn't notice when she came back over and stood in front of him, bending down she looked deep into his eyes. He did notice however, the fact that she kept getting closer and closer to him and that her lips were parted. Before he could say anything her lips curved over his and her tongue came out silently asking for entry. He granted her that and slowly sucked her tongue into his mouth as he swirled his around it.

Sara's arms came up to link around Grissom's neck as he pulled her into his lap. She was light as a feather and she tasted of warm honey with a ting of alcohol and reckless passion. His hands found their way to her hips and pushed the dress up till he had revealed her gun holstered on her hip. He pulled away and undid the holster.

"You won't need this." He commented and Sara smiled and pulled his head back to hers once again kissing him abundantly. He let her play light music across his jaw with her tongue and lips. It felt so good to hold her, to be held by her. He almost cried at the softest in her touch when she brought her hands up to frame his face. She had been put through hell, had been denied the love of the only man she'd ever loved, and had lost almost everything to alcohol a few years back but she was still capable of being sweet and gentle and kind. She was all the things Grissom needed and so much more. She was his heaven on earth. Slowly he kissed her lips and pulled away from her.

"Sara, there's something very important I have to tell you." He started she looked at him taking in the sight of his kiss swollen lips and his ruffled hair. She had the deep satisfaction of knowing that she was the one woman who had done that. She watched as he drew in a breath and then let it out again.

"Sara, I want to tell you that I…Sara I'm…in…love…with…you."

**TBC…**

**Push the button…Push the button…Now would be a good time to push the button and review my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dirty Ain't the Word for It

"You what?" Sara stared at Grissom through tear filled eyes. The music inside the ball room was loud as ever and no one but them was out on the balcony. Grissom looked at her as tears came streaming down her face.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." He said hopelessly as he watched bring a hand up to whip away the tears that had fallen from her beautiful brown eyes. She smiled and tried to laugh but it came out as a goofy little hiccup that made Grissom smile in return.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm crying because I love you too." She brought her head down and softly pressed her lips to his. This was her man and her future, her whole world was wrapped up in this one man, the only man that had ever treated her like she was something more than just a piece of ass. She'd felt like showing him what he was missing but now she just felt like sitting here in his lap forever holding him and being held by him. There was nothing in Sara's life that she could remember that brought a smile to her face quite like this. It was perfect, the timing, the idea of being in love with Grissom, it all fit into her life now. There was no room for argument that this was by far the best idea either of them had had in a long time.

"So their happy tears?" Grissom asked and all Sara could do was nod her head and brush her lips over his again. The sound of clapping made them both look up but no one was looking at them they were clapping at Nick and the new DNA girl Kacee dirty dancing in the middle of the floor. Kacee rubbed her body over Nick's while his hands roamed freely over her body holding her tightly against his body. They looked like they were getting ready to have sex on the ball room floor. Kacee turned in his arms and bent backward continuing to rub her lower body against his. Nick brought his head down and placed a kiss at the base of her throat. She smiled and came back up throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him full on the mouth. Several people yelled and whistled at the two of them as they continued the dirty display of affection for one another. Sara looked at Grissom and raised her eyebrow. That could be fun if done just the right way and in the right kind of situation.

"Shall we go to my place or yours?" Grissom asked catching the look Sara gave him. She shrugged and got up pulling him with her back into the ball room. The crowd didn't even notice them as Brass and a new detective Tiffany joined Nick and Kacee in the middle of the dance floor. Brass looked a little uncertain but Tiffany seemed to be enjoying herself as she rubbed up against Brass. Nick looked over at Brass and nodded his head giving the older man some reassurance and Brass reached down grabbing Tiffany's hips in his hands and began to do a little grinding of his own. Sara whistled loudly at the two of them but her mind was on other more important things. They burst threw the front doors of the hotel and made their way to Grissom car. Once inside Grissom turned the key and the car roared to life, he took off down the strip and toward his townhouse. He reached over and put his hand on Sara's thigh, running his hand up toward her sex. She spread her legs apart giving Grissom access to her.

Sara let her head fall back against the headrest and felt Grissom's hand run along the leg of her throngs. She groaned when he slipped one finger inside and began to stroke her without the barrier. She reached over and grabbed his thigh holding on as he brought her so close to climax she could fill the coil of pressure in her stomach waned tight. When she opened her eyes again they were in front of Grissom's house. He was watching her with an intensity that made her shiver with need.

Carefully she climbed over the console and into his lap. Grissom gladly accepted her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck. He nuzzled the supple skin of her neck and bit down hard.

"I've wanted you for so long Sara. I mean really wanted you. Just like this, wild and welling just completely at my mercy. I want you to beg and I mean beg for me to bring you release." Grissom whispered heated words made Sara reach down and pull her dress up and over her head. He watched as she pulled the strings where her panties tied at the sides. She revealed herself completely to him and watched as he drank her in.

"Touch me Grissom, please, touch me." He smiled and ran his hand over her bear hip around to her firm butt and squeezed. She groaned and threw her head back; he ran his tongue down the middle of her body not reaching her sex. He didn't have full access to her this way and he didn't like that. He reached down and picked up the dress she'd discarded a few minutes ago and wrapped it around her. She stared at him but he just smiled and reached for the door handle.

"I'm taking you inside so that we can have a better experience." Sara almost gasped at the heat in his eyes and wrapped her arms around her neck.

He almost kicked open the door when the key wouldn't turn in the lock and he didn't even bother to close it before he was trotting down the hallway with her in his arms. Sara looked at him and once he'd deposited her on the bed he went back to close and lock the door.

While he was gone Sara slipped into the master bathroom and turned on the water of the shower. She stepped under the spray and let it glide down her body, the water was just right and slide lazily over her body cooling and heating her flesh at the same time.

Grissom heard the shower come on and looked over his shoulder. What kind of game was she playing? He didn't know and right now it was the farthest thought from his mind, he wanted her and she was playing it up. He made his way back into the room and turned to the open bathroom door.

He saw Sara's shadow through the glass enclosure of the shower and watched as she ran her hands over her body. He almost lost it and charged into the glass enclosure and played the caveman roll of throwing her over his shoulder and packing her off back to his 'village'.

"What are you doing Sara?" He asked stepping inside the door watching as she cupped water to run down her neck. She was a vixen, a temptress in ever way possible. He loved the look of her ivory sooth skin contrasting with her hard strong muscles.

"I'm waiting for you of course." She poked her head out of the shower and crocked her finger at him telling him to come to her. Grissom moved toward her unbuttoning his shirt as he went. She smiled and wiggled her eyebrows at him. He dropped the shirt on the floor and made quick work of his pants watching as Sara tilted her head to the side and studied his anatomy. He became somewhat self concourse about his nude state and dunked his head. Sara reached out a wet hand and wrapped it around his large erection and pulled him toward the shower, toward heaven.

"Sara, are you sure that this is what you want?" Sara gave a laugh and answered him sarcastically.

"No Grissom, I don't want you to make love to me in the shower why we're all wet and slippery. I want to wait until we're married and old before we have sex. My God have you lost your mind." Grissom gave her a look and snickered.

"Smart-ass." He whispered as he pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. She sank against him and held on as he backed her up against the wall. The water poured down around them, Grissom kissed her passionately as he hosted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Sara whimpered as he rubbed his swollen cock against her gloriously wet folds and bumped her clit.

"God Grissom." She said as she reached down and grabbed a hold of him and moved him where she wanted him the most but Grissom was having none of that. He sat her down and reached around grabbing a bar of soap and lathering his hands.

"What are you doing?" She asked breathlessly as she watched him study her with an amount of mischief in his eyes that Sara had never seen before. He smiled and reached forward starting at her shoulder he moved down soaping up her body and making her pant. Sara had never in her life felt so thoroughly touched, literally, Grissom didn't miss a spot making sure she was completely covered before he turned her around and started to soap up her back side. His hands on her felt like soft clouds as he ran them over her. She thought she was going to come from just having him bath her but she didn't, every time she got close he stopped and started somewhere else.

"Stop teasing me." She whined as once again he came close to the spot between her thighs that wanted his touch the most. He grinned and kissed her neck before he complied. She shattered almost instantly. She rode the wave of ecstasy to its peck and when it crested she fell limp and breathless in Grissom's waiting arms.

"Whoa," she said blinking rapidly to make sure she was fully awake and then she heard Grissom chuckle. He reached behind her and turned off the shower then opened the door and stepped out. Lifting her as if she weighted next to nothing he carried her into the master bedroom. He laid her down on the oversized king bed that was covered in a navy blue comforter with white pillows. It didn't appear that any part of the house was a bachelor pad but then again Grissom's mother had probably raised him with the motto her parents had always neglected to mention: "Cleanliness is next to Godliness."

But whether Grissom's house was clean or not wasn't really a chief concern at the moment Sara was busy being prepared again for the best sex she'd ever had in her life. Grissom just didn't quite.

He kissed her shoulders and worked his way down her chest and kept going. Sara thought she couldn't come again that fast but boy did Grissom prove her wrong. He didn't stop till the very last wave of ecstasy had left her body. Sara lay back against the pillows and licked her lips she closed her eyes and tired to breath.

"Wow," she whispered and opened her eyes she came face to face with a very smug looking Gil Grissom.

"You like." He said biting her earlobe gently his hands coming up and his fingers locking with hers. She wiggled a little under his weight and nuzzled his cheek with her nose.

"Yes, very much so." She said Grissom rose up and she wrapped her legs around his hips pulling him to her.

"Are you sure about this Sara?" He asked realizing it was a little too late to ask that kind of question now.

"Are you kidding me?" Sara asked dropping back against the bed rolling her eyes. "Of course I'm sure."

"Okay." He slipped into her slowly when he was all the way in he thought the felling was going to kill him.

"My god Sara do you know how good this feels." He groaned into her ear as he laid his forehead against her shoulder. "You're so tight and wet. It's the best feeling in the world." Sara moaned and arched her back.

"No talking." She demanded and moved her hips a little faster trying to get Grissom to up the pace but he wasn't having any of that. He pressed her more firmly into the mattress and her legs fell away from his hips. She moaned and threw her head to one side letting out a strained scream.

"Gil!" She screamed again as she climaxed. Hearing his name like that coming from her mouth and feeling her body tighten around him pulling him closer when he was already as close as her could get set something off inside of him and Grissom feel over the edge with her. He rolled to the side and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close and holding on tight.

"I love you Sara." He whispered against her hair as he moved his hand down to stroke her stomach.

"I love you to Gil."

The End


End file.
